An oxygen rich environment is vital for wound healing as well as for regenerative medicine. Numerous experimental and clinical findings have established that oxygen therapy (hyperbaric, topical or dressing) can provide significant benefits to promote and accelerate tissue regeneration and healing in both acute and chronic wounds. The preferred treatment of large slow healing wounds consists of debridement, which produces widely varied results. Oxygen treatment has been demonstrated to promote healing by enhancing metabolism, extracellular matrix (ECM) synthesis and oxygenation across the wound from a supportive matrix has yet to be developed. Thus, there is significant need for enabling platform technologies in the area of wound care to support regenerative levels of oxygenation in a single total package.